


What may have happened in NWHS if the Feds hadn’t shown up.

by astral_clefairy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls AU, thesnadger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_clefairy/pseuds/astral_clefairy
Summary: I wrote this awhile back after seeing thispostbyThe Snadgeron tumblr. This is what I'd imagine would have happened in the episode Not What He Seems if the feds hadn't come and arrest Stanley.Alsohere isthe tumblr post for it if anyone wants to reblog it on tumblr.





	What may have happened in NWHS if the Feds hadn’t shown up.

“Today’s the day”

Stan looks back at his reflection in the orange red stain glass window. Just around the corner was his niece and nephew waiting for him. He had put this off for so long he just wanted to stay there forever. So many things could go wrong today.

“Grunkle Stan? Where’d you go?” called Mabel.

This seemed to bring Stan’s wandering mind back to reality. There’s no point in avoiding this. He finally pulled his gaze away from his reflection and gulped down the last sip of this soda. “It’s now or never, Stanley.”

As he rounded the corner and stood on the porch Dipper asked, “Stan is something wrong? You seem more sweaty and awkward than usual.”

Something was defiantly wrong because rather than get after Dipper for the little insult, Stan seemed not to register it and instead said, “It may be easier if I just showed you.” With that he motioned towards the twins to follow him into the shack. To the children’s surprise Stan stopped in front of the gift shop’s extremely overpriced vending machine and began hitting buttons.

“Grunkle Stan,” Mabel interjected, “I thought you were going to show us something. I don’t think now is the best time to get a sna-“

She was interrupted by the sound of a heavy metal door opening and the rush of wind and dust filling the shack. In front of them was a dark stairwell that seemed to lead deep underground. I lead to a basement under The Mystery Shack that the twins had never known about.

Stan awkwardly entered the space revealed by the moved vending machine. Scratching the back of his head in clear discomfort he said to the children, “I have a lot I need to explain to you kids. I’m not exactly who I seem to be…”

Mabel with stars in her eyes and a huge grin on her face excitedly blurted out, “You’re a secret agent aren’t you! Sent by a government agency to investigate the weirdness of Gravity Falls!”

Stan chuckled, happy to have some of the unbearable tension broken. “Not quite that, Pumpkin but good guess!” He ruffled the top of her hair and looked over at Dipper. He was the one he was most worried about. Dipper was a very paranoid and skeptical boy so he wasn’t sure how he’d react. To his relief not only did Dipper seem to be handling this new information well but he even looked excited.

“So,” began Dipper as he entered the small space with Stan, “what is all this?”

Stan began walking down the stairs towards an elevator door and so the twins followed. Stan answered the young boy by beginning his story. “You two know by now that I’ve been running The Mystery Shack for 30 years now but what you don’t know is how I came to Gravity Falls in the first place.” He paused. He wasn’t sure he was ready for the next part but ready or not he had to tell them. I… I came here because of my brother.”

Confused Dipper interjected, “Grandpa Shermie? But from what he’s told us he’s never been to Gravity Falls.”

“No not Shermie,” Stan began to punch a code into the device on the wall that controlled the elevator. He took a deep breath and stared ahead so the twins wouldn’t see the hint of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “My…” he sighed and tried again, “My other brother. My twin brother. Stanford. Stanford Filbrick Pines.”

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other confused. Their grandfather has never mentioned having another brother let alone that brother be their Grunkle’s twin. Suddenly a red flag went up in Mabel’s head and she said “Wait but your name is Stanford. Isn’t it?”

As the elevator door opened Stan faced the kids and said “No. No its not. My name is Stanley. Stanley Pines.”

The three entered the elevator and shared a very uncomfortable silence. The short trip down to the bottom floor was over quickly and the doors opened. In front of the Pines was a room filled with machines and devices all with bright flashing buttons. But despite all of this there was one thing that caught the twins’ attention. A large countdown clock and in the window beyond was a giant metal triangle that seemed to be glowing from a hole in the center.

After all the years of keeping secrets. After all these years of lying to his own family, Stanley Pines was ready to tell the truth. To tell his tale of the two Stans. He stepped out the elevator toward the strange blue glow and said “Kids, you’re going to hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true but trust me, everything I’ve worked for, everything I care about, it’s all for this family.”

Dipper and Mabel walked up to their great uncle and each took one of his hands. He knew then that they were there for him and they were ready to listen.

“It all started a lifetime ago…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After learning about their Grunkle’s past and his side of the story that he shared with his long lost twin brother the three Pines waited behind the safety of the glass and watched as the clock reached zero.

As the dust settled and the lights of the portal faded they all watched as a man with a face almost exactly like Stanley’s stepped away from the rubble. Stanley, no longer able to compose or restrain himself, ran through the door and was greeted by his twin brother with a swift punch to the face.


End file.
